Trillik, The Survivor
by B Woman
Summary: A villain has rosen to rain down destruction to rain down destruction on whoever gets in his way of defeating Frieza. His name is Trillik.
1. Chapter 1

Trillik, The Survivor

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor<p>

* * *

><p>Frieza laughed as Planet Vegeta burst. Fire boiled and blasted and asteroids flung towards the planet. Then, in an instant, Planet Vegeta became a nebula of oranges and reds.<p>

Zarbon floated beside Frieza, looking around, with his Scouter beeping loudly. Frieza and Dodoria didn't seem to hear his Scouter because they were exploding with laughter. Without looking at them, Zarbon nervously, but calmly spoke, "Lord Frieza, are you sure you disposed of all the Saiyans? My Scouter seems to be picking up something on Area 94.23. It is a very strong power level too,"  
>Frieza and Dodoria stopped laughing and looked at Zarbon as he continued, "Please, you must check your Scouters on Area 94.23!"<p>

Frieza looked around and his Scouter beeped loudly. "You are right Zarbon," Frieza scoffed, "...but it is not possible for a single Saiyan too-" Frieza was cut off by the beeping if his Scouter. Frieza began to laugh, "The filthy Saiyan is dying! Turning to waste! His power level is at 5...4...3...2...1...0! Haha! Hear that Dodoria no one can surpass me!"

Zarbon's expression changed. His face grew red and he yelled at Frieza, "The power level is rising! It is surpassing you Frieza! Run! Please! The power level is 85 million," Zarbon began to sweat so much his face looked drowned in sweat, "Who knows what monster could be-"

Zarbon's stomach was pierced by a beam from far away. Zarbon hunched over and held his bleeding stomach. Blood ran in between his fingers. "F-Frieza... P-p-please go...I can..." Zarbon coughed, "...I can hold him off..."  
>He looked up as a leg swung at his face.<br>He was hit with a kick. Zarbon fell forward and slung his arm around Frieza's shoulder. Dodoria growled and jumped in front of Zarbon. Frieza snatched Zarbon's arm and pushed his arm off. "I'm not as nice as you think." Frieza said.  
>Frieza growled. Zarbon began to stand up as Dodoria yelped. A hand wrapped around his arm and broke it. He was pulled forward as a knee struck his belly. Dodoria fell, but his arm was still being held, keeping him in place. "My name is Trillik," the mysterious warrior said.<p>

Frieza screamed angrily and fired his Death Beam at Trillik. Trillik tilted his head to the side and the beam sped past his neck. Trillik looked at Frieza for a while. He wore black Saiyan armor, with broad shoulder armor, hued to a darkish brown. He wore gray, short tights. Below his thighs were black boots with brown rings around the tip. A black tail wrapped around his waist. A shaddered, red Scouter clanged to his ear.  
>He had a pointy nose and a wicked smile, squinted brown eyes, big ears, and spikey black hair with red hair on the tips. It wasn't dyed. Trillik was scratched up from the assault by Frieza.<p>

"Now, when can I get my revenge?" Trillik said, with an evil prescence. Trillik dropped Dodoria and looked at Zarbon. "So, you're not dead yet..." Trillik spoke evilly, and held his open hand in Zarbon's face, "Time to turn you into space dust!"

Frieza gasped and yelled, "You monster!" Frieza jumped out of his hover chair and swung his fist at Trillik. Trillik moved his open palm at Frieza. Frieza's fist was stopped by Trillik's hand. He clenched his hand over Frieza's fist. "You know, you would be more of a challenge in your ultimate form!" Trillik angrily spat at Frieza, like the fight was too easy. Frieza began to pull himself back, but his hand was still grappled.

Frieza began to transform. Trillik became startled and clenched his hand even tighter around Frieza's fist. "I can't let Frieza perish..." Zarbon thought to himself. He slowly pointed a finger at Trillik.

Trillik reflected the ki blast. He kept his attention on Frieza. Frieza finally transformed. "This can't be all," Trillik screamed loudly at Frieza with a rasp voice, "Use 100 precent power!"Frieza's muscels bulged.

"Here I am! Big and mighty!" Frieza panted. Trillik loosened his grip around Frieza's hand.

Trillik aimed for Frieza's stomach but his wrist was grabbed by Frieza's tail. Frieza began to punch Trillik's face rapidly. He stopped when he saw Trillik heavily breathing, and asked him,  
>"How can you breathe in space?".Trillik smiled from ear to ear and just laughed. Frieza noticed a light barrier around Trillik. "Ah yes, the force field." Frieza laughed. Frieza began to punch Trillik again. Trillik's eyes eyes widened as he noticed the full moon from a distant planet called Earth. Trillik's tail sprung up and twitched. Trillik grew. Frieza noticed he was punching a large chest.<p>

"Impossible, a Great Ape!" Frieza yelled. He backed up as Trillik's force field disappeared. The Ape gasped for air. Frieza laughed and held his hand up and a fiery orb the size of the Sun appeared.  
>"Say good-bye!" Frieza yelled and launched the 'Death Ball' at Trillik. Trillik returned to his normal form as the Death Ball pushed towards him, causing his limbs to spread out as if he were trying to catch it.<br>Trillik was launched towards Earth.

Trillik woke up in a crater he rubbed his head. "Frieza..." he growled.

Many years later after GT*

"Chi Chi," Goku sighed, "Me n' Gohan can make it safely to Kami's." Chi Chi snapped, "I hope I don't find your corpse being carried by a pink alien like that Buu who absorbed my sweet Gohan!"  
>Goku winked at Chi Chi and Chi Chi continued, "And you're not a kid anymore, Goku. We wished you back to an adult. I hope you know that!" Gohan floated up. "Dad, you coming?" Gohan asked Goku. Goku nodded as they both took off.<p>

As Goku flew with Gohan they noticed a large crater. "I wander what...what happened?" Goku thought. He sped towards Kami's Lookout. They landed and Tien waved at them Chiaotzu playfully giggled.

"So what's up," Tien asked Gohan. "We're going to meet Dende. I haven't seen him in a while." Gohan answered. Dende heard Gohan from behind the palace and ran towards Gohan.  
>"Son Gohan!" he yelled. Gohan looked back at Goku who was looking at the crater. "Hey, Dad aren't you going to say hi to Dende?" Gohan asked. Goku trembled and said, "There's a strong, evil power coming near.<br>Chi Chi was right..."

* * *

><p>So this is my first chapter! No negative comments please, its okay if you give your honest opinion, but don't go off just because the story is bad. :) (May be some mistakes.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trillik's Rage

Goku jumped back as a figure quickly jumped in front of him. "I don't sense Frieza's chi..." the man murmured to himself. Goku felt light-headed and his body felt heavy and electrified being near this man. His ki aura radiated large waves of power, and sent a tremble through all of the Z Fighters. "Get away from Goku!" Piccolo yelled, posing to form his Special Beam Cannon. The man squinted at Piccolo. "Goku move! Don't die like you did with Raditz!" Piccolo yelled, his body intensifiying as the Special Beam Cannon boomed on his index finger and middle finger.

Goku jumped as the beam screamed as it went for the man. There was a huge explosion. Goku landed. Piccolo smiled and scoffed, "Too easy." Then, a voice boomed, "Oh really?" The man emerged from the smoke.

"Nothing but a scratch," The man laughed and continued, "That was a pretty rude intro. Now, my name is Trillik. Let me guess, you're the Z Fighters!" Krillin and Yamcha screamed, "How do you know?" Trillik scoffed and crossed his arms. Trillik replied, "I dunno, a simple guess." Dende's breath deepened and he cried, "I know! That is Turles's underling!" Trillik's heart suddenly beat against his chest, enough to make him gag &  
>choke.<br>"I am no underling! I assure you that, little punk," Trillik snapped. Dende shook and Trillik sarcastically laughed, "It is so funny to see a grown up Namekian cower! I thought children do that!" Dende looked up and continued, "Please tell the truth, are you one of Turles's underlings?" Trillik roared and quickly teleported in front of Dende, then, kicked him. Dende fell on the palace stairs. "Underling? Pfft, his underlings were always incompetant, for sure," Trillik yelled, "Now suffer!" Trillik grabbed Dende's collar. "Your mine now!" Trillik evilly yelled as his hand gripping Dende's collar glowed with energy. Then, there was a flash of light.

"Oh no! Dende's in ashes!" Gohan screamed, tears growing in his eyes. Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2 and dashed towards Trillik, who was drowned in smoke and Dende's ashes from the explosion. Gohan stopped when he was 3 feet from Trillik. "You are going to blow up like Dende did," Gohan cried, "AND SUFFER LIKE HE DID!"

Gohan threw an energy ball at Trillik. Trillik wasn't in time as he turned around. Smoke covered the look out and Trillik was just above the smoke. "Okay, if my power level is 25 million," Trillik angrily, but silently called out to Gohan, "And I get angry and it rises to 85 MILLION, OH HOH!" Gohan trembled and launched his Kamehameha. It bounced off of Trillik's chest and beamed towards the city below. It exploded and people screeched as they were blown into shreds. Goku groaned and growled. He found himself to be Super Saiyan 4. Trillik looked at Goku and called, "Super Saiyan Form 4, I see. It gradually surpasses my level."

Goku charged at Trillik and head butted him, though Trillik dodged it. "Hmph, well, it seems you think attacks can hurt me. To beat me, you have to think smart," Trillik quoted roughly. Goku's aura began to burst and Goku spun around and grabbed Trillik's leg with his tail. Trillik tried to break free but the grip was too strong.

Goku began his attack with a punch in the gut, then, Trillik threw something in the air. An artificial moon!

Trillik burst into a black-furred Great Ape and roared, "Now who has the bigger advantage? Bwahahahaha...!" Goku just smirked. Trillik opened his mouth,out popped a laser, the Chou Makouhou. It went towards Goku. "Dad move!" Gohan yelled.  
>As the laser neared, Goku held out his hand and it bounced back and hit Trillik. Goku looked back and saw Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4. "So, now shall we fuse, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded.<br>"Fuu..." Vegeta and Goku said, in the Fusion position, "-SHUN-" Then, as Goku and Vegeta did their final pose, there was a flash, and all you could hear was, "Hyah!"

Gogeta was more powerful than ever. He was Super Saiyan 4. Trillik looked at Gogeta as he teleported. "Where'd they go?" Trillik grumbled, with his large ears twitching. And then, Trillik felt a tug on his tail bone.  
>"Raagh...!" Trillik roared as his tail was pulled off. "I guess you were a little off guard." Gogeta scoffed behind Trillik. Trillik returned to his normal form. He spun around and yelled, "Your power level can't be-" Just then, Gogeta kicked him in the gut, "Give me a chance to enjoy myself while I can, I only have half-an-hour to stay in this form," Gogeta laughed at Trillik. Next, Gogeta punched Trillik, making him tumble back.<p>

Trillik smiled and then sped off. Gogeta yelled, "CHICKEEEN!" It was a hot pursuit as they dashed around in the skies. Back on the look out, the Z Fighters were astounded, frozen in shock. Gogeta caught up to Trillik, and was right behind him. "Trying to make me chase you for half-an-hour?" Gogeta angrily asked. He grabbed Trillik's arm and they both stopped moving.

"I guess you need another crater to sleep in," Gogeta chuckled, and blasted Trillik into the Earth, unconscious in a deep crater. Gogeta landed in front of the crater and blew up the rocks nearby. He then kicked them in the hole of the crater. "Now he can't breathe," Gogeta humphed, with his fist on his hips.

Trillik screamed, and his body erupted into an explosive wave. The rocks flew out of the hole and Trillik climbed out. His face was smeared with dirt and dust. "Not only is Frieza is my top priority," Trillik panted, "But so are the Z Fighters."

Trillik climbed out and noticed Gogeta's chi split into two, and was moving somewhere else from the look out, but the other Z Fighters were still training at the look out. "I must crush Kakkarot and his friend Vegeta mentally and physically," Trillik thought to himself, and took off towards the look out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Battle with Trillik

Trillik landed on the look out and the Z Fighters stopped training. "Now, who shall I begin with?" Trillik asked himself. "You!" Trillik shouted as he held up his fiery hands.

"Where's Gohan." Chi Chi asked, crying into her hankerchief. Goku froze and replied, "OH, I kinda...left him at the look out!" Chi Chi sobbed and Goku patted her on the back. "I promise to bring him back," Goku promised.  
>"Feh, go retrieve your little brat before he gets killed," Vegeta grumbled behind Goku. "What do you mean Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked and continued, "I sense Trillik is back at the look out, and the others'<br>chi is dropping," Goku's hair turned golden and his eyes turned blue. "We've gotta go!" Goku yelled as he blasted off.

Goku and Vegeta landed at the edge of the look out. "Marco!" Goku called. "No Polo," Vegeta replied. As they looked around, the smell of smoke crept up their noses. Goku looked down and screamed, "The ground is scorched!" Vegeta was looking at something else. Mr. Popo was sliding off the edge of the look out. Goku dashed towards him and pulled him up. Mr. Popo stammered, "We can't b-bring them back to-to life." Goku gave Mr. Popo a confused look. Mr. Popo cried, "Gohan, Goten, Yamcha,Trunks, Dende, Krillin, #18, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, all died. Bulma was killed too while trying to get Trunks out of a state of unconsciousness! I was suposed to be thrown off the side of this look out! Now Trillik is heading towards the city." Vegeta choked, "Trunks, Bulma?"

Goku growled behind his clenched teeth and cursed. "Trillik is going to pay," Vegeta and Goku said, and went to the city below.

They landed on a building and spotted Trillik. The city looked literally like the inside of a volcano. Vegeta's muscels bulged, and he went for the kill. Vegeta was too blind to see Trillik though, and he was punched in the face.  
>Vegeta looked up and noticed Trillik was a Super Saiyan. His top was broken off and his Scouter was gone. Goku felt his hair grow. His body felt like it was on fire. He was Super Saiyan 3 before he knew it. Goku threw himself at Trillik and punched him aross the face. Trillik took a deep breath of air as he was nearly pierced in the stomach by Goku's fist. They were locked in combat, the intensity of the battle growing more powerful.<p>

Trillik grabbed Goku's hair and through him at a building puffing out fire. Vegeta backed up as he charged his Final Flash. "F-Final FLAASH!" Vegeta exclaimed, and the Final Flash hit Trillik.

Vegeta smiled as the smoke cleared up. Trillik dashed out of the smoke and landed in front of Vegeta. "Heh," Trillik laughed, and kicked Vegeta. Vegeta flew 5 feet from Trillik and Trillik shouted,  
>"Now, I hope any of you know where Frieza is so I can crush him!"<p>

Goku and Vegeta gasped and Goku replied, "I'm sorry, but Frieza was already delt with by me!" Trillik sighed, "Then kill me!"

"WHAT?" Goku and Vegeta screamed. Vegeta took a step towards Trillik and so did Goku, who'd broke free from the oozing building. "Why do you want us to kill you?" Goku asked. Trillik replied impatiently,  
>"If I am killed, I will be sent to the Underworld, where I can fight Frieza. But if King Yemma doesn't think I'm bad enough, I guess I'll have to make more people perish."<p>

Vegeta chuckled, "The, I guess we'll have fun doing it!" "Wait, Vegeta, no," Goku cried as Vegeta kicked Trillik into the air. Vegeta held up his arm and a golden laser shout out from his had and Trillik was shot to space before Goku and Vegeta's very eyes. 


End file.
